A light in the darkness
by Mrs. Carolyn somerhalder
Summary: Apollo had been alive longer than there had been people on Earth. He had never felt the fear that ruled him now. Someone had stolen his powers and without them his days were numbered.Can he discover the identity of the thief and restore balance? romance
1. Chapter 1

** Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me it belongs to Rick Riordan **

The sky grew dim and he felt the powers start to drain from him. His chariot shook violently, his heart lurching into his throat as his vision swam crazily in front of him. His chariot started spiraling downward the earth traveling towards him with alarming speed. He held on tightly to his chariot, trying not to be separated from it. He hit the ground his chariot hitting the ground and skidding across the sand. The force of the impact flipped both Apollo and his chariot and he was thrown free and out across the sand. His vision started to blur and a small groan escaped his lips just before everything went black.

Cassandra was walking along the beach enjoying the sand in-between her toes when the sun went dark. She kept walking, hoping to find her way to a lighted area. She hadn't made it far before she tripped over something in the sand. She knelt down, feeling around for what had tripped her. She could dimly make out the outline of a man lying sprawled across the sand. She gasped and started to pull back, unsure what she should do. But she knew he needed help, and she couldn't just turn away. She shook him, trying to wake him up. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Apollo opened his eyes to find a girls face inches away from his own.

"Sir, are you okay?" The girl asked she moved back so that I could sit up. I struggled to a sitting position, my head trying to persuade me into never moving it again by pounding steadily behind my eyes. _What had happened to me? _

" I'm fine," I said, wincing at the volume of my own voice. "What happened? And where is my chariot?"

"Um, I don't really know what happened to you. I found you covered in sand after I tripped over you. And as for your chariot… do you mean that old gladiator looking thing?" She pointed to a large shape across the beach.

"My chariot." I got up and started stumbling towards it. My muscles were so sore that I could barely stand up but I pushed myself anyway. As if sensing that I needed help and knowing that I wouldn't ask, she came over to me and ducked under my arm, silently offering her support. We slowly made our way over to where my chariot was in the sand. It was tipped over and missing a wheel. I clenched my teeth as despair filled me, determination dogging the foreign emotion's heels. I had to find my way to Olympus and find out what was going on, and I had to do it fast. I turned to the girl and held out my hand.

"I'm Apollo." She shook my hand and I saw a flash of white in the darkness as she smiled.

"And I'm Cassandra, but people call me Cassie."

"Well Cassie, would you be so kind as to take me to a bus station?" I started trying to walk on my own again but my muscles gave out on me for a second time and once again she was there to catch me before I fell.

"You're in no shape to be going to the bus station today. You can stay at my house for the night." I considered refusing her offer, but as much as I hated to admit it she was right. "Thank you," I said quietly, accepting her generous offer. I leaned back on her for support and we started walking toward the main roads. The roads were lit with street lamps and I could see everything much better than before. I turned my head to look at Cassie and my breath caught in my throat. It was the first time I had actually gotten a good look at her. And she was gorgeous. She had pale skin and light brown hair that cascaded across her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark ocean blue and she was wearing a yellow tank top and white shorts. I just stared at her in awe for a moment, for the first time in mylife at a loss for words . She cleared her throat and a blush crept onto her face. "Sorry," I said apologetically, pulling my gaze from hers more than a little reluctantly. I smiled and she turned away from me and we started walking again.

"Cassie, where am I?" 

"You're in Hollywood California. How could you not know that?" I smiled and shook my head, at a loss for how to explain my sudden fall to earth to her.

"I'll explain what I can later okay? How much further do we have to go?" She ignored my question and kept walking. We turned down a street filled with cookie cutter houses, the kind of street where every house looks the same as though pushed out from an enormous mold. We stopped at the first one on the street. She took in a deep breath and started walking towards the door. When we got to the door she turned around and put her hand out for me to stop.

"My Mom can't know you're here."

"Why?" I asked, completely oblivious as to why it would be a problem. She just rolled her eyes and ignored my question.

"Just wait here." She smiled at me and then walked in the house.

"Cassie, is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time." Her Mom walked out of the kitchen and into the front room. She smiled at me and huffed, "well go upstairs and start on your homework. You can't miss another assignment." I smiled at her and saluted then ran up the stairs to my room. I ran straight to the window and looked around outside for Apollo. He was leaning up against a tree and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked so amazing. His muscles were perfectly sculpted and he had short curly blond hair. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a white collared shirt and she felt her heart speed up crazily as she watched him. Cassie smiled to herself and sighed. He probably had a girlfriend. She leaned out the window and called down to him.

"Apollo! " He looked up and smiled.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" She hadn't actually thought of that. She'd have to sneak him in through the front door but how? Cassie thought about it for a minute and then ran downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to go check the mail!" She opened the front door and walked out. Cassie went over to the tree were Apollo was and said, "come on." They had started walking toward the door when he put his arm around Cassie and it felt like and electric current ran through her body. She didn't understand the feelings that were rocketing through her at such an innocent touch. He'd probably just needed help walking. She shook off the strange feeling and they walked through the front door. They got up the stairs as fast as he could go, which wasn't very fast at all. Cassie kept checking over her shoulder every few seconds, scared out of her mind that her Mom would catch them. When they finally made it to her room he walked over and sat on her bed.

"So this is your room?" He asked, looking around. Cassie looked around her room. It was yellow and white. She had chosen the colors because she'd thought it brought in more sunlight to the room and she liked it.

"Yeah, why?"

"I like it. It's bright, just like my home used to be."

"What do you mean used to be?"

He stood up and walked unsteadily over to look out the window at the darkened sun. He let out a long sigh before turning to look at her. " Can I tell you something?"

" Yes. Anything."

"You can't tell anyone. I am Apollo. As in the Greek sun God Apollo." She laughed out loud, she couldn't help it. Of all the things she'd thought he was about to say, that wasn't one of them. She expected him to smile, to say that he'd been joking, but he remained serious.

"You've have to be kidding. The Greek gods aren't real."He looked at her with a hurt expression.

"How do you know they aren't real?" Cassandra looked at him like he had just escaped a mental institution and sighed. He had looked like that really hurt him and for some reason that bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

"Ok," she said slowly. "So you're Apollo. Let's say that I believe you. What then?" He looked at her and a smile tugged at the ends of his lips.

"I need help getting somewhere."

"Okay. Where do you need to go?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Olympus." She felt the urge to laugh again, but she bit down on the sudden urge and managed to keep her voice normal.

"I can't do that. I don't even know where Olympus is."

"It's in New York, the empire state building to be exact. Do you know why the sun went dark Cassie?"

"Yeah it's like a solar eclipse or something right?"

"No, someone stole my powers away from me. And I need to get to Olympus and find out who soon, or the sun will stay like that forever and I will die. Along with every other living thing on the planet." Cassie let out a small gasp.

**So please review I will put up the next chapter if people actually like the story line. So please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. Thank you so much**

**Carolyn**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I know I havent updated in I dont even know how long , But there is a good reason first I have had no ideas for any future chapters. Second my computer got taken away and I wasn't able to do anything. So all the ideas I had before also got deleted some how. Anyway I just wanted to apoligize and say I am not going to be continuing this story but if any one would like to take over just private message me and let me know thank you...

- Carolyn


	3. Chapter 3

So I now have someone to continue the story this is the link to there profile. thanks :)

.net/u/2248621/

But the story will take a little to be updated but keep checking for it and thanks for reading :)


End file.
